


Sleeze and Sirens

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged Up, Also i refer to Kiibo as Tetsuya Iidabashi in this, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Human! Kiibo, Master/Pet, No Despair, PWP, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Puppy Play, and if you look closely theres a dmmd reference hidden somewhere in this fic :), and on top of that when hes referred to as Kiibo its bc he's dressed up as his persona, camboy au, ive never written pornstars or pet play before so this fic is a new milestone for me, pornstar AU, theyre all adults so y e a h
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After Tetsuya Iidabashi was fired from Yankee Candle, in order to pay off his domestic expenses, he began camming. So far, he was doing quite well. Though not popular, he earned enough to make a proper living.One afternoon, Shuichi suggests that he collaborated with a particular person who makes his face flush red every time she speaks. He’s unsure if he can actually pull through with it.In the end, he decides to accept. What does he have to lose?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I'm not going to finish this, I'm sorry. For personal reasons, I don't want to write this anymore. It's a long story but to summarize it: the other person who I originally wrote this with is somewhat of a toxic person and it's been years that they've been using the characters I like and relate with (Kiibo and Miu amongst others) to manipulate me. I'm sorry, but this story gives me bad vibes. I still like Kiibo, Miu and Kiiruma in general but just not this story. I'm sorry.
> 
> m not quite ready to taint my account with this fic so im posting it anonymously  
> you might know who i am by my writing style but eh  
> i havent written smut in 1000 years please forgive me
> 
> shoutout to my friend rowboat for actually knowing shit about camming and petplay and for basically walking my ass through as i write this masterpiece.
> 
> i hope you enjoy my virgin writing skills

Tetsuya Iidabashi tapped his foot anxiously as he glared at the clock pinned against the stark white wall. Right now, despite the fact that chemistry was one of his favorite subjects in school, he was much too anxious to wholeheartedly focus on the lesson. Just last night, he had published a rather risky livestream, and he was currently itching to check the video’s statistics. 

However, he had woken up late, thus leaving him with zero time to check before classes began. And thus, he was left wondering during the entire day.

The teacher continued talking on as he opted to doodle on the edges of his notebook to pass the time. He by no means was an artist, but he did enjoy making small doodles from time to time. The white-haired boy blocked out any excess noise as he doodled down his only persona, Kiibo, as a cute little rabbit.

Thankfully, after an excruciatingly long lesson, the final bell rang, signifying that school was finally over. Without missing a single beat, Tetsuya shoved his materials into his backpack and practically dashed out of the classroom without waiting for Shuichi.

After changing his shoes and exchanging quick goodbyes with his mutuals, the boy began power-walking straight to his dorm, which was located on the outskirts of the campus.

“Hey!”

He heard Saihara’s voice behind him, followed by the sounds of rushed footsteps and panting.

“How do you even walk so fast?” He complained whilst struggling to catch his breath.

Tetsuya shrugged. “I just kinda do I guess.”

The raven-haired boy huffed, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. “Well slow down, I’m just as anxious as you are.”

He flicked the albino’s nose as punishment for skipping ahead of him, earning an off-guard whimper from said white-haired juvenile. Despite Shuichi having close to no involvement in Tetsuya’s actual camboy career, he was his ‘manager’ of sorts. Most of the things he actually did was help provide him with supplies for videos, advice and help him manage things whilst he was away. Otherwise, he was just his best friend.

Months ago, when Kiibo was fired from Yankee Candle, Shuichi was the only one he could confide in sharing his secret job with. And, aside from him taking it really well, offered to assist him. And thus, he helped Tetsuya create his persona, ‘Kiibo’ and gave him several tips to get started.

And, thanks to Shuichi’s advice, he had been doing rather well these past few months. Though he was by no means popular, he still gained enough money to pay off daily expenses. Any form of cash counted, and that was what mattered.

Nearly kicking the door open, the boys threw their backpacks to the side and rushed to the computer, with Tetsuya practically gliding on his wheeled office chair towards the laptop perched on his desk.

Whilst Shuichi opened up the site, the albino sat backwards in the chair, eyes glued to the screen. His heart pounded as the statics gradually loaded up bit by bit.

He sighed in relief when he saw that he indeed earn more than he usually did on most days, thanks to his manager’s suggestions to actually begin getting off on camera rather than just strip teases.

“I don’t know why you’re so tense over some numbers.” Shuichi sighed, leaving Tetsuya to study the statistics as he pulled his hair into a short ponytail.

“It’s the only job I have…” The white-haired man mumbled into his sleeve, blue eyes lazily reading over the numbers over and over again.

Shuichi pulled out a notepad, the one used to plan his future skits and acts. He flipped through the pages as he jotted some things. “True, but you do realize that you’ll earn much more when you begin collaborating with people, right?”

He blushed at the thought of …collaboration. So far, ever since the beginning of his online career, he hadn’t even once thought of partnering up with someone. The main reason being that he was extremely protective of his actual identity, the other being that he was a total virgin, lips and all. He didn’t want to embarrass himself by revealing himself as a hug-less kiss-less virgin. On top of that, he still wasn’t too sure how the industry actually worked, let alone partnering up.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed Shuichi excitedly jotting things down, finalizing by slamming his pencil down on the desk. As soon as he had earned Tetsuya’s attention, he began speaking.

“This might crazy, but why not try and get ahold of a role model of yours? Someone like Ruff Rabbit, who actually lives in our area.” The other boy suggested, making the white-haired male blush furiously.

His heart pounded at the thought of collabing with Ruff Rabbit. Truth be told, if it weren’t for the fact that he was her biggest fan, he wouldn’t even be camming entirely. He only really got into the industry when he came across her most popular video, which consisted of her strip teasing to the song Calabria in nothing but skimpy uniform for the sole purpose of seduction. Long story short was that the uniform indeed did its job, paired together with her expertise dance moves. The pornstar made just about thousands per video, and every stream is a huge success.

Despite him binge-watching her videos whenever he got the chance to, the thought of actually partnering up with her actually made him a bit giddy. However, he knew that it was far out of his reach.

Tetsuya shook his head, yanking his mind out of the gutter. “I’m not as nearly as popular as her. I’m not even sure if she’s even accepting collabs.”

“You obviously haven’t seen her older videos then.”

“Wait what?”

“You see? I’ll get you connected to her, and you two could set up a time and date to meet each other off-screen. How does that sound?”

“…”

On one end, he’d be meeting a major idol of his, and possibly quadruple his current income with a single meetup. On top of that, he’d be able to cover his current monthly expenses with money from just one video.

On the other end, he’d possibly be rejected and be incredibly embarrassed for the rest of his camming career. He’d be nothing more than a fan who was rejected and stomped on by their idol.

Only one way to find out.

“…Fine.”

Shuichi sighed in relief as he instantly began to text. “Good, I’ll give her your number. You should receive a reply in a day or two, depending on how busy she is.”

He simply nodded, being too emotionally exhausted to even reply verbally. He was too focused on daydreaming on how events would turn out to notice Shuichi pick up his backpack.

“Seeya Kiibo, I’ve gotta help my uncle at his agency. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to hit me up.”

“Got it.”

As soon as he heard the door click, Tetsuya spun away from his laptop and flopped onto his bed, removing his uniform jacket, tie and all, leaving him in just his white uniform shirt, boxers and socks. The male pulled out his phone, opening his social media app and opting to scroll through piles and piles of memes, with the occasional lewd drawing every once and a while.

As the sky outside gradually got darker, he threw his phone to the side, folding his arms as he stared up at the ceiling, his reality finally crashing down onto him.

In a few days time, probably within this very week, he was probably going to meet his idol. The same idol who managed to garner 5.5 million views on one video alone. The same idol who inspired him to begin camming. The same idol who makes his heart skip a beat when she does as much as flutter her lashes at the camera.

_Fuck._

He tugged on his collar as he thought about her heart-meltingly warm and alluring blue eyes. Her strawberry blonde hair was much silkier than anybody else he knew. Hell, she had the body that rivaled those of pop stars and a voice that even made men jealous. Just the thought of hearing her voice off camera was enough to make him rub his legs together.

He covered his face with his hands as he turned onto his side, groaning as he forced his mind to come out of the gutter once again. He needed to distract himself from this.

Tetsuya made his way towards the kitchen, fixing himself up a small cup of ramen as he sat on the small sofa. He turned on the tv, munching on his noodles as he began watching some mindless yet interesting animated movie.

Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep on the sofa, cup of noodles on the floor and body sprawled out against the sofa. Thankfully, he had forgotten to turn off his alarm. And thus, at 6 AM sharp, a shrill beeping noise echoed throughout the small dorm.

Groaning, he got up and stumbled to his room, wincing as his phone’s light practically blinded him. After fumbling for the snooze button, he nearly threw his phone against the bed, if it weren’t for something that caught his eye.

He had gotten several messages from an unknown number somewhere around 3 in the morning. Now fully awake, he opened them and began skimming through them.

_< ‘hey.’_  
_< ‘this is kiibo, right?’_  
_< ‘your manager contacted me for a possible collab. let me know if youre down for it, along with a time, place and date.’_

Holy fuck she actually replied.

He rushed back to the sofa, throwing himself against the cushions as he instantly began typing away.

_> ‘yes this is him. sorry for the late reply. i’m down for it.’_

The white-haired male paused before replying. Just where would they meet up? And when? He had classes today, so it’d have to be sometime in the afternoon. He’d also need somewhere private enough to discuss business matters yet somewhere public enough to break the ice.

His mind instantly thought of the cat café just a few blocks away from the campus. Perfect.

_> ‘would you be interested in the cat café downtown tomorrow at around 4 pm?’_

Aaaand send.

All that was left was to wait.

The moment hit send, he jumped to his contacts and speed-dialed Shuichi, fanboying as he silent repeated ‘holy fuck’. Within a few moments, the man picked up with a ‘what’s up?’

“She accepted!”

“Woah, that fast? Congrats! Do you have a time and place marked?”

“Yes that fast! And no, not yet. I’m still waiting on a reply.”

His phone vibrated in his hand.

He eyed the notification with curiosity, and his heart just about stopped beating right then and there.

_< ‘yeah, that’d be good.’_  
_< ‘don’t be late’_

Tetsuya had to stop himself from fanboying so hard on the phone.

After the phone call, his day had went on as normal. He attended his classes, studied, did his homework and all that jazz. Thankfully, his classes, as well as Shuichi’s only went on until midday. 

On the day of the meet up, Shuichi had come over after school to mentor him on how to keep his cool and break the ice, as well as help him choose on an outfit to wear. And after hours of practicing and preparation, noon finally rolled around.

His manager ended up driving him to the café, then proceeding to sit beside him to keep the boy company as they waited.

They were currently seated beside a rather fancy cat perch. They both wore casual clothing, with Tetsuya wearing a thin black sweater, with a cute little cat on the breast pocket, complete with dark skinny jeans and converse. Shuichi wore something similar to his, except he had a dark grey hoodie on.

So far, Shuichi had ordered himself an english muffin, with a dark roast coffee to help wash it down. However, Tetsuya didn’t want to order anything just yet, as tempting as it is, so that he could actually eat something when she arrived.

He was thankful that the sweater covered his shaking and somewhat sweaty hands. He’d die of embarrassment if anyone had picked up how jittery he was. Tetsuya checked his phone: 3:55. He’s right on time.

A waitress stopped by his table, asking if he’s ready to order. For the 3rd time since he’s arrived, he said that he’s waiting for someone to show up. Nodding, she walked off to attend another customer.

“What if she doesn’t come?” He whined as he rested his cheek in his hand.

“Relax. It’s not even 4 pm yet. And she promised me that she’s coming.” Saihara reassured him whilst munching on his snack.

The juvenile slouched down, watching a white cat play with a ball on the floor not too far away from his feet. Would she actually show up? What if she didn’t? He closed his eyes and scrunched his brows at that thought.

“Hey, you awake?”

He jumped, instantly straightening himself up as he glanced up.

Before him, was Ruff Rabbit, dressed in a casual, yet somewhat revealing outfit composed of a pink oversized hand-knit sweater that exposed her shoulders, ripped light blue jeans and black leather boots. To top it all off, she had cute rabbit earrings on, with her hair tied into a messy bun with a blue bow holding it up.

“I’m awake, sorry for dozing off.” He awkwardly mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck as she sat down in front of him. Shuichi instantly stopped eating and straightened himself up.

“Kiibo and Shuichi, right?”

“Yes, that’s us.”

“Miu Iruma. Pleasure to meet you two.”

As Miu and his manager shook hands, Tetsuya fiddled with his fingers before speaking up.

“Please call me Tetsuya. It’s nice meeting you too.”

The woman nodded, and the two shook hands. He noticed that her hand felt rather warm and soft. He just hoped that his hands weren’t sweaty. Miu watched as a waitress walked by, her gaze boring onto the worker almost as if she were stalking prey.

“Hey, you didn’t order yet, did you?”

“N-No..”

“Good! I’m fuckin’ starving!”

She then proceeded to beckon over a waitress and order a blueberry muffin with a chocolate flavored iced coffee. Shuichi ordered another english muffin, this time with a small caramel latte. Tetsuya on the other hand, simply ordered a raisin bagel and a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream.

After they had ordered, the two had simply talked about their hobbies, likes and dislikes. From what he could figure out, she was a rather easy-going figure, despite being so openly vulgar. Within the span of 5 minutes, he had counted 6 curses on one hand alone.

It didn’t take long for their orders to arrive. The woman gave the waitress a tip, before waving her off with a smile. However, as she sipped her drink, he could pick up a muffled ‘trashy skank’ muttered under her breath.

“Anyways…” She began, staring at him dead in the eyes. “Let’s get down to business.”

As if on cue, Kiibo’s cheeks began to flush, with all feelings of nervousness and anxiety rushing back into his system all at once. Thankfully, Shuichi took notice of this and began talking.

“So, what are you willing to do?” He began.

Miu took another sip of her iced coffee. “Pretty much anything that’s out there. Except for piss, shit, ddlg and anything that’s illegal. Other than that the sky’s the limit. What about Kiibs?”

The sudden nickname made him blush. This time, he was the one to speak up. “Same thing for me, except I’m also not really into any kind of watersports.”

The blonde woman nodded slowly, almost as if she were taking what he said to heart.

“I know we began discussing this online, but where do you guys wanna shoot?” Shuichi said as he rested his chin on his hands.

Tetsuya shrugged. “Anywhere’s fine.”

“How about my place? That way I don’t need to move some of my shit to his place. It’s close by anyways.”

“T-That’s fine by me!”

“Then it’s settled.” The raven-haired boy smiled. “Iruma’s house it is!”

After that, they had finished their meals in peace, with some chit-chat arising here and there. The white-haired juvenile’s cheeks were flushed pink at the realization that he was actually going to do this. When they finished, Shuichi paid for the three of them before walking his friend to her car.

Shuichi and Miu spent a few minutes talking outside of her car, before the male gave her a black duffel bag of sorts. As he walked back to his car, he stopped in front of Tetsuya.

“Break a leg.” Shuichi whispered jokingly.

All he could do in return was blush and nod.

The drive to her home was a surprisingly short one. And true to her word, it was actually close to where he lived. And despite her lavish appearance, her home seemed small and simple on the outside. It was kinda cute actually.

“Here we are, casa de el Miu.” She announced, placing the keys on the counter as she stepped inside.

Tetsuya looked around. Her place was roughly the same size as his albeit a bit fancier due to the extra decoration here and there. One thing he noticed instantly was that she loved fur rugs, as well as pink things.

“Your room’s the one on the left of the hallway. I’ve contacted your manager beforehand and he packed some extra clothes for you, as well as preparations for the shoot.” The woman said, quickly rearranging the sofa’s cushions as she pointed in said direction.

Nodding, he took off his shoes and began heading in the direction of his room, closing the door behind him as he pressed up against it, hands pressed to his face as he let out a mix between a sigh and a squeal.

He switched into something casual before deciding to check through his messages, seeing as through Shuichi had sent him quite a few whilst he was in the car.

_< ‘i packed some spare clothes for you, as well some other items. Id also put in your charger’_  
_< ‘dont forget to use protection’_

_> ‘i wont forget. i promise’_

For the rest of the afternoon, everything went smoothly. The two mainly just discussed business related things, such as how it was actually going to go down and such. Apparently she was planning something focused on petplay, to which he consented to. Truth be told, he was curious about what it actually was, since he hadn’t really seen anything involving that kink before. Aside from that, nothing much happened.

Well, nothing aside from her letting him know that it was almost time to record. What he didn’t know was that she had a recording schedule, in order to keep up with regular video uploads. Professionalism, he assumed.

She had since ordered him to get ready in 30 minutes tops.

Tetsuya was currently adding the finishing touches to his makeup. He’d added some extra highlights to his cheeks, along with some gel in his hair to accentuate its natural edges. Of course, he added the main trait of his persona: black lines starting from his jawline and trailing up to his bottom eyelid. Why he decided to do that, he didn’t know. In the end, he just found it cute and rolled with it.

As he stood up, he took an extra moment to stare at himself in the mirror, mustering up a determined expression as he began encouraging himself. “C’mon Kiibo, you can do it. It’s no different from what you do at home.”

After he got prepped up and switched to his persona’s mindset, he stepped out into the hallway, wearing nothing but casual jeans, a t-shirt and socks, just as she had ordered him to. In his hands were a bottle of lube and some condoms Shuichi had packed for him. Despite telling himself over and over again that he was ready for this, his heart was beating at 500 miles per hour.

“Alright, you can come in.”

He did just that, gently knocking before stepping into her bedroom.

However, what he was met with completely blew his mind and expectations.

She was almost completely naked, aside from a few select pieces of clothing. The pornstar was wearing a pair of strawberry blonde furry ears, a black and pink collar, complete with ‘cumslut’ engraved on its tag. She also had a black laced bra and panties on, adjusted to perfectly accentuate her large bust. And to top it all off, she had a large plush faux tail that matched her hair color, with its tip being pure white.

…He didn’t even want to think about where the tail was connected to.

“You know how petplay works, right?” She asked casually, rummaging through a drawer as soon as she had finished setting up the cameras.

“Yes… But I’m not too familiar with it in general.” Tetsuya admitted, his face flushing pink as he sat on her bed.

“But you know the basics, right?”

“N-No…”

The woman sighed in annoyance, before turning to him, a leash and rose colored muzzle in hand. “It’s pretty fuckin’ simple: there’s two roles. Pet and master. You’ll be the master and I’ll be your pet. You train me, feed me ‘treats’, and give me instructions.”

As she continued explaining what pet play is, he couldn’t help but to let his eyes wander across her body. He really wished he wasn’t wearing jeans right now, since his pants were beginning to get tight. With each passing minute, it got harder and harder to focus on what she was actually saying. All he could focus on was the fluffy tail that was dangling between her legs… 

“And that’s basically how it fuckin’ goes… Got it?”

He nodded frantically.

“Good, because I’m not explainin’ this shit again.”

The girl continued making final adjustments here and there, before she had finally flopped onto the bed, belly down. She shoved the leash and muzzle into his hands, before signifying for him to get up.

“By the way, we’re already rolling, so I suggest that we do a quick run-down of the script.”

He nodded, grasping onto the pink leash.

Smirking, Miu began explaining the basic rundown of the planned script. Apparently he was to play the role of a master punishing his pet for stealing treats. Her pet name was Roxy, and that she was to be referred to as such at all times. On top of that, the safewords were calling out each other’s real names. Aside from that, the only other explicit rules were to not remove her tail or ears, no stuff that went against what they established and to go with the flow, just as long as it followed the script.

Seemed easy enough.

He was currently outside of her room, awaiting her command to begin the actual recording. Seconds seemed like hours as his heart thundered in his ribcage. Surely his face was most likely beet red by now. All of the nervousness he had felt 2 days prior suddenly surfaced all at once. He needed to get ahold of himself before he-

“Action!”

On cue, he opened the door, gulping upon seeing her on all fours on her bed, sprawled out and innocently glancing up at him as if she were an actual puppy.

God she looked irresistible.

Refusing to let his anxiety take over, he swallowed the lump in his throat and closed the door, sitting beside her as he looked down at the girl pressed up against his leg.

“Someone’s been a bad dog, stealing treats behind my back…”He said in the most husky voice he could manage. God he felt so cheesy right now, he just hoped that it would pass off as ‘I know what I’m doing and I’m totally calm right now’.

All train of doubt exited his system when a high pitched whimper reached his ears, followed by a teasingly guilty expression on her face.

God she was so cute, now that he thought about it.

Kiibo clipped the leash on, using his free hand to trail his fingers down her back. His eyes glazed over her smooth skin, his fingers teasingly hooking around the band of her panties as he bit his lip.

“Roxy need to be punished…” He growled.

“Sit.”

She did just that, followed by a whimper. That noise went straight to his dick.

Deep breaths Kiibo, deep breaths.

“Good girl…” He rasped out.

Okay. Next step was foreplay. Followed by preparation. So far so good.

If he wasn’t so nervous.

“Stay still, don’t move until I tell you to.” He ordered, before adjusting himself onto the king-sized bed.

After carefully set the condom and lube aside, he sat himself smack dab in the middle of the bed. The white-haired camboy then patted his lap, earning the woman’s attention.

“Come here, Roxy.” He beckoned, stiffening when she crawled forward, seating herself in his lap. From how she was positioned, he could feel the faint heat wafting from her inner thighs over his crotch. However, just as he was going to praise her, she moved in to kiss him, something that was beyond his order to do so.

Kiibo yanked on her leash, stopping her short as the girl let out a whimper. He then brought her face close to his, his blue eyes darkening with lust and animalistic urges.

“Did I say that you could kiss me?” He growled, smirking in satisfaction when she whimpered and shook her head.

His free hand grasped the dog muzzle on the bedstand, before putting it on her and adjusting the straps. “Bad dog… Bad dog indeed.”

Soon enough, she was muzzled, with faint light reflecting off of the metal cage bits. God, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, she did look rather good all geared up and vulnerable like that. It’s almost as if he was gaining a new kink from this.

“Don’t make any sounds, you got that?” The juvenile said with a breathy sigh as his hand travelled down to paw at her backside.

His right hand ghosted over her hip, over the black lacy panties and finally stopped at the plush pink tail she wore. He gave it a small yank, smirking when he saw her tense up and bite her lip. Meanwhile, his left hand snaked up to her breast, fondling it as he watched her cheeks heat up with obvious arousal.

Kiibo couldn’t help but to grin as he suddenly gave her boob a squeeze, earning nothing but a small jump and a shudder of her thighs. Though she attempted to press her legs together, he shoved his leg up, teasingly rubbing it against her clit as he grinned at her.

He breathed out a sigh as he gently stroked her neck with his thumb. “Good girl…”

Miu smiled at the praise, ice blue eyes locked onto his as she awaited his next command. However, he quickly broke his gaze as he awkwardly shifted, hand on his shirt’s collar.

The man then proceeded to remove his shirt, tossing it aside as he locked his gaze with her once more. “Strip.”

She didn’t need to be told twice. Within a few seconds, her bra and panties were on the floor, close by his shirt. Kiibo was almost impressed by how fast she was able to do it. Almost.

He quickly kicked his pants off, followed by his socks and boxers, all whilst Miu watched with eager, waiting eyes. He was ready to borderline melt just by her gaze alone. However, he steeled himself to pull through with it.

He fixed his gaze on her dripping slit, his throat drying up as his hand ran over her slit, taking in how wet it was. Suddenly, he pushed his finger in and curled it, feeling her tense up around him. Kiibo licked his lips before continuing.

At first it was one finger, then two, then three. Before he knew it, his entire hand was practically inside her. She was incredibly tight and oh so wet. All the wet noises that arose from her went straight to his severely neglected dick.

However, he knew that she was just as close as he was. He didn’t want to cum before the main event, so he pulled his fingers out. In doing so, Miu instinctively let out a low whimper in complaint.

Kiibo yanked on her leash. “Did I say that you could make any noises?”

She frantically shook her head.

“Good.”

He tousled her strawberry blond hair, his heart melting when he saw her smile a bit. God she was an adorable little pup.

Kiibo leaned to the side and grabbed the condom, rolling onto his shaft before grasping her hips, fingers tapping her sides as he thought out his next more.

Suddenly, he yanked her forward, so that her breasts were in his face and that her slit was hovering over his aching cock. Without wasting a single second, he pushed the head in, holding his breath as her tightness surrounded him.

Despite screwing her eyes shut, the blonde kept silent as she expectantly looked down at him, almost as if her eyes were saying ‘please be gentle with me’.

Naturally, with instinct taking over, he rammed himself into her, letting out a cry as her tightness overtook him. Without any hesitation left in his system, he pinned her to the bed and began thrusting into her.

“Y-You can make noises now…” He muttered, his own voice constricting due to the sudden and overwhelming pleasure.

With every thrust he made, Miu let out beautiful moans that went straight to his dick. His eyes were glued to the sight below him: her porcelain skin flushed pink, her face colored with a deep shade of pink, a line of drool cascading down her chin and her huge round breasts bouncing with each and every thrust he made.

With his hands still grasping her wrists with a vice-like grip, he leaned forward, tentatively running his tongue over her nipple before suckling on the sensitive nub. Every time he ran his tongue over it, she let out a high-pitched whimper, one after the other.

“K-Kiibs! I’m close!” She shouted, eyes screwed shut as her legs wrapped around his waist.

He too could feel his orgasm bubbling up inside of him, making the heat in his crotch nearly unbearable. Speeding up his thrusts, he used his dominant hand to fondle the other breast whilst continuing to suck on her bosom, nibbling and running his tongue over it.

That’s when she let out a loud and whorish moan, clenching rhythmically around him and a sudden rush of warm wetness enveloped his cock. She arched her back as she came, tears forming in her eyes from the stimulation.

With three more frantic and animalistic thrusts, he too came, spilling his seed into the condom as he gradually rode out of his orgasm, panting heavily through his nose.

When the two eventually caught their breath, they locked eyes, sweaty and still somewhat panting. Kiibo leaned up, undoing the muzzle and tossing it to the side as she stroked her behind her furry ear. They stayed like that for a moment, with Iruma leaning into his touch as he praised his pet.

Afterwards, he pulled out and flopped to the side, leaving Iruma to get up and switch the cameras off. He rolled the condom off, tied it and threw it into a nearby bin, watching her back as she set the equipment off to the side.

Much to his pleasure, she crawled back into bed with him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her in for a cuddle. However, she didn’t reciprocate his movements, and instead flipped herself over so that her back was pressed up against him.

“You hungry?” She asked him.

Now that he thought about it, he kinda was. He didn’t eat or drink anything since the café. And he was feeling rather empty inside.

Tetsuya nodded, nuzzling away a few strands of hair before resting his head on her shoulder. Miu squirmed a bit, due to being somewhat ticklish, but didn’t say much about it.

“Ever tried blueberry pie?”

He shook his head again.

“I’ll ask again: ever tried a blueberry pie?”

“No.”

She turned to face him, eyes narrowed as her expression contorted into a scowl.

“Seriously? Not even once?”

“N-No…?”

Suddenly, she sat up, leaping off of the bed to throw on a loose t-shirt and a pair of panties. The girl then proceeded to throw the tail buttplug onto the bed before storming towards the kitchen.

“C’mon, I’ll show you the meanest blueberry pie you and your grandchildren will ever fuckin’ taste!”

Tetsuya sat up and quickly got dressed into something comfortable before following Miu into the kitchen.

After the whole ordeal, she taught him how to make a pie, followed by watching TV as they waited for it to bake. Whilst she was rambling on about a particular series she enjoyed watching every night, he couldn’t help but notice that she’d forgotten to take her ears off. Though he had the urges to reach out and stroke them, he resisted doing so.

He reminded himself that this was purely business, and that everything would go back to normal within a few hours, and that he shouldn’t get ahead of himself.

Yet, every time he did so, his heart hurt just a tiny bit.

When the pie was finished baking, the two ate together in peace, occasionally chatting about what caught their interest every once and a while. After that, Kiibo packed his things up, thanked Miu for the pie and for letting him stay and began heading home.

When he stepped inside his home, he instantly went to take a shower, before opting to host a small late-night livestream just to kill time before actually going to bed.

Wearing nothing but boxers, a t-shirt he had gotten on his birthday 3 years ago and some socks, he began the livestream without a second thought.

For the most part, it went on as normally as it usually did. He got the same old questions, and he gave the same old questions. Tetsuya occasionally told a story or two, or vaguely talked about a particular classmate of his.

However, one question in particular threw him off.

_‘Is it true that you’re collaborating with Ruff Rabbit?’_

This was new.

He raised an eyebrow and scratched the back of his head, a light blush creeping up onto his cheeks. “Where’d you hear about that?”

 _‘She posted about it.’_ The comment said.

Oh.

He hid his face in his hands as he let out a sigh. “Yes, it’s true. We’ve already collaborated, so expect a new video from her soon.”

After being given confirmation, the chatbox exploded with people typing all at once. It got to the point where attempting to read it made his head hurt. Tetsuya glanced at the his laptop’s clock: it read 10:50 pm. He oughta head to bed if he were to maintain his sleeping schedule.

After saying goodbye to his viewers, he stopped the chaotic stream, setting the laptop on his desk before double-checking that his door and windows were locked. By the time he actually got into bed, he decided to check his phone before sleeping.

He’d gotten several messages from Shuichi and from Miu.

He decided to check Shuichi’s first.

_< ‘i saw the video she just uploaded.’_  
_< ‘great job kiibs, you did well for your first time.’_

He instantly rushed to read Miu’s texts.

_< ‘here’s a link of the video if you want it.’_  
_< ‘had a fun time collabing with you.’_  
_< ‘hmu if you ever wanna hang out again. you seem like a fun guy to chat with.’_

And below that was a link to the video.

He was tempted to click on it, but sleepiness refrained him from doing so. He wouldn’t want to have a boner just before bed. On top of that, watching yourself was kind of… weird. Tetsuya shut his phone off and tossed it aside, burying his hands in his face as he blushed.

It’s official. He had met and successfully collaborated with his idol: Ruff Rabbit. His idol had a fun time hanging out with him. She genuinely enjoyed the time they spent together, aside from the shoot.

His heart felt as if he were going to die.

…Maybe he could handle this kind of lifestyle after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff mixed w/ angst

That night, Tetsuya found it really hard to fall asleep.

It was mostly due to his mind constantly going back into the gutter, as well as the overwhelmingly positive feedback he was getting from his viewers. But the thing that truly took the cake was the realization that on top of losing his virginity, he had done it with his biggest role model of all time. That thought made his heart do cartwheels whenever he dwelled on it.

Due to only getting around 3 hours of sleep, the boy had prepared himself a ‘homemade’ power drink consisting of coffee, red bull and half a bottle from a small energy boost spray he bought a few days ago.

He knew that mixing so many sugary drinks into one was unhealthy, but he couldn’t bear to think about falling asleep in class. And so, as soon as he chugged the monstrous drink down for breakfast, he got ready and marched his way towards the school.

Well, to say the least, it turned out to be the dumbest thing he had ever done in the last 5 years of his life.

For the first 3 periods, he felt great, and went on as he normally did. He copied his notes down diligently and finished any work he was given. However, after lunch, the drink’s effects had worn off, resulting in him being completely and utterly exhausted to the point where he collapsed in the school’s hallway. Worse enough, he didn’t eat anything as well, further worsening the drink’s aftereffects on him. On top of that, his voice of reason, Shuichi Saihara, didn’t show up today either, leaving him in the hands of his somewhat rambunctious schoolmates.

Thankfully enough, he woke up in the nurse’s office, safe and sound. His body felt like complete and utter shit, and his mind was still fuzzy, though he still had the strength to sit up and stretch. His stomach however, felt like the literal definition of the void, and it ached whenever he sat up too quickly.

Tetsuya looked at his surroundings: the office was empty and the door was wide open. Looking down at his feet, he saw someone sitting beside him, face-down and seemingly asleep.

Someone he knew all too well.

“Ouma…?” He murmured quietly, furrowing his eyebrows as he gently poked him with his foot.

The boy in question sat up, stretching and groaning as the white-haired teen stared at him. For a moment, the black-haired boy had a concerned look on his face, before his expression contorted into his usual smug one. Right off the bat, Tetsuya knew that he was up to something.

Ouma rested his chin on his hand, grinning as he raised his eyebrows at him. “So Kiiboy, you fainted, huh?”

“Yes..?” He thought that was obvious enough, since half of the school had witnessed him colliding face-first with the tiles.

“Was it because you went at it all night and couldn’t sleep? You couldn’t stop thinking about her so the blood rushed to your heads, huh?” Ouma teased, giving him a cheshire-like grin.

He immediately felt his face burst into flames at his comment.

“T-That’s not true!! I don’t know who you’re talking about!” Tetsuya blurted out, palms instantly beginning to sweat. Man, he was horrible at lying, especially in front of Ouma, the self-dubbed king of liars.

All that he got in return was a scoff. “That was the worst lie I’ve ever heard in my entire life, even from you Kiiboy.” He paused to give him his Cheshire cat grin. “Don’t play dumb! I know that you’ve been hanging out with that cumdumpster recently!”

Wait, was he talking about Iruma? …Did he know about his secret job?

When he didn’t reply, the shorter boy took that as an invitation to scoot closer to him and continue. “So, gimme the deets. What was she like outside of the bedroom? Is she a furry? Is she really as vulgar as people describe her as? Did she turn you into a furry?”

Tetsuya sighed. This was going to be a long day.

He swallowed his pride and began answering Ouma all at once. “She’s an enjoyable person to talk to. And yes, she’s got a foul mouth but she’s got a golden heart. I’m not sure. And no I’m not a furry.”

“That didn’t stop you from doodling yourself as a rabbit on the back of your homework though.”

“I-I’ve stopped doing that…”

Ouma then clapped his hands together, making the albino jump just a tad bit. “Well! Regardless of which, congratulations on finally losing your v-card Kiiboy. To be honest, I thought that you’d remain a virgin for as long as you cam, so congrats on losing it to a skank!”

The boy in question raised an eyebrow. “Wait, how do you know about that?”

The black-haired boy grinned, winking at him. “Nishishi~ How could I not know? I’m one of you guys’ top supporters!”

Tetsuya blushed and pulled his knees to his chest, using his hoodie to hide his flushed face. Although he was rather curious to know the details, the fact that they were still in school with the door wide open stuck out to him. “C-Can we not talk about this here…?”

“Sure. School’s over in an hour anyways.” Ouma shrugged, before pulling a packet of grape flavored chewing gum out from one of his pockets, offering one to the white-haired boy.

Afterwards, the two then proceeded to play games on their phones, all whilst chowing down on gum. Thankfully, the nurse let them hang out in the infirmary instead of banishing them back to class. And, after an hour, the final bell rang.

The shorter boy sprang up from his seat, slugging his backpack over his shoulders and tossing Tetsuya’s onto the bed. “C’mon! I have something to show you!”

Tetsuya followed the boy as he practically dashed out of the room, avoiding the waves of people flooding out of the classrooms. Thankfully, by the time they got outside, none of them bumped into anyone. However, Ouma was nowhere to be seen.

Well, not until he spotted him practically football-tackling a blonde girl into what looked like a hug. Said girl let out a shriek as she nearly tumbled onto her back, before spewing out an onslaught of curses at the boy.

“You motherfucker! How many times have I told you to fuck off and stop doing this shit, you lying little abortion?!” She cursed at him, smacking his face as the boy clung onto her waist.

“But Iruma-chan! Your body’s so soft! And I have a gift for you!” Ouma purred whilst nuzzling his face into her breasts.

As much as he wanted to just stand there and stare at the scene, he took it as his chance to approach the two whilst they were standing still. His heart sped up as he walked forward, before stopping just a few feet from where the two juveniles were standing.

“What good gift could possibly come from a shota like you? And let me go you dumb bitchhole!” Iruma began, turning around to shove him to the ground.

By the time Ouma collided with the cement, she hadn’t already noticed Tetsuya, due to all of her concentration being focused on the grape boy below her. It wasn’t until the boy let out a nervous ‘H-Hi Iruma-chan…’ that she noticed him. Within an instant, her rage subsided and she bounded over to greet her mutual.

Iruma grinned as she brushed her bangs aside and stuck her hand out. “Kiibs! I didn’t know that you study here too! What class are you in?”

Tetsuya shook her hand, following with a nod. “I-I’m in class 203. And I’ve been studying here for 2 years…”

“Well geez! No wonder that I’ve never seen you around! Wanna head back to your place?” She purred.

“Sure!! I’d love to! Lemme just-“

“Great! Off we go!”

Before he could even respond, the blonde woman then proceeded to nearly drag Tetsuya away from the scene, leaving Ouma to watch their backs from the floor. Despite feeling bad for the boy being pummeled to the floor, he couldn’t break free from her grip (nor did he want to, a part of him told himself), thus resulting in him being dragged half across the campus by her.

“Sorry… Ouma’s been a real pain in the ass lately, mostly during break.” She apologizes, coming a sudden halt and letting Kiibo guide her to his dorm.

“It’s fine! He can be… rather forceful at times. In fact, he even shouted how happy he is that I lost my v-card in the nurse’s office…” Tetsuya sighed, furrowing his brows at the memory as he continued walking.

“Didn’t know shota boy was one for petplay porn.” Iruma muttered under her breath. “Anyways, how are you holding up since yesterday?”

“Great! I managed to get a good night’s sleep and the day went pretty smooth!” He lied.

“That’s good! I myself have been doing fan-fucking-tastic. For breakfast I had that pie we baked last night,” She purred.

For the rest of the walk, they mainly talked about miniscule things, such as their favorite subjects and teachers, as well as what their opinions are on certain things and or topics. And, before they knew it, they arrived at his dorm room.

Tetsuya prepared Iruma some tea, as well as some western cookies Shuichi had baked for him a few days ago. Afterwards, the pair sat on his sofa and began talking about their jobs, mainly regarding on their video from last night. Thankfully, according to her, it skyrocketed in popularity, for both him and her, much to his relief. After that, their conversation drifted off once more to personal things, such as homework.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated. The boy pulled his phone out, nearly gasping when his notifications showed a text from Ouma saying “ask her on a date! or to hang out!”

As much as he didn’t trust him due to his constant lies and antics, a part of him did want to do what he asked. Did she really want to go out with him? And most importantly, where would they hang out in mid-autumn? Despite the questions swimming around in his head like sharks, Tetsuya knew that there was only one way to know.

“H-Hey Iruma… I was thinking…” He began.

“Hmm…?”

The white-haired juvenile gulped before continuing. “I-I was wondering if you’d like to go out sometime?”

Silence. Deafening silence. He just prayed that he didn’t sound desperate.

“Sure. I’m free tonight if you wanna go somewhere today.”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing right now.

“Well… How about the mall downtown? I can get ready in around 2 hours.”

“Sounds good to me! I’ll meet you up at the school entrance at 6 pm sharp.”

“Deal!”

“Good. Don’t be late or I’ll eat your ass with a fork, Kiiboy.”

As soon as she left, he bolted to shower and get dressed. Afterwards, he then spent 30 minutes adjusting his hair and over which clothes to wear. In the end, after a 10 minute long internal struggle, he decided to go with a navy blue sweater, jeans, black boots and to top it all off, a black nasa hoodie Kaito gave to him on his birthday.

After double-checking to make sure that he is indeed bringing his wallet, Tetsuya headed towards their designated meeting spot to wait for her. As he leaned against the wall, all he could think about were Ouma’s words and where his camming career was currently heading.

With all of this newfound popularity, he’s certain to make more cash, just as he had originally intended. However, it’d also mean that it’d be much harder to leave the industry once he accomplished his goal, which is to pay off his expenses in college. 

Sure, he could just stop once he graduates, but that wouldn’t mean that he’d be able to leave just like that. What goes onto the Internet stays on the Internet, they say. It’d haunt him well into his adult years if he did that.

“Hey! You ready?”

Looking up, he saw Miu in a pink and white bunny themed sweater, as well as a rather short white skirt, complete with black thighs and fur boots. To top it all off, she had her hair tied into a braid, as well as an adorable crystal bunny necklace on. She had her hand on her hips, eyebrows raised at him.

“Yes! Sorry about that, let’s go.” He apologized, pushing himself off of the wall.

Thankfully, Miu got here by car, thus saving them a rather long trek downtown. And luckily, by the time they arrived at the mall, it wasn’t packed with people either, due to it being the weekday.

And thus, their shopping date began.

Hours later, after wandering through innumerous shops on various floors, Tetsuya sat at the food court, wearing an arctic wolf spirit hood Miu had insisted on buying for him and watching over the ridiculous number of bags surrounding him. On top of that, he was also watching over her phone, all whilst waiting for said person to return with their food and.

Truth be told, Tetsuya wasn’t too fond of wearing hats during the colder seasons. He very much preferred wearing a hoodie to save himself the troubles. However, this time, the girl had insisted on buying them “matching” ones, with hers being a bunny. Although he’d never admit it, a part of him found it to be very cute, and it did feel rather cozy to wear.

Soon enough, Miu returned with a hamburger from McDonald’s for herself, with a donut from Dunkin Donuts for Tetsuya, and a chocolate milkshake to share.

“Hey Kiibs! How’s that spirit hood holding up?” She asked, giving him an inquisitive look whilst munching on her fries.

Tetsuya lifted a hand up to feel one of the ears on the garment. “I admit, it’s really cozy and feels nice. I like it.”

The girl smiled, followed by giggling to herself. “That’s good! I chose one of the more-“

“Excuse me, but are you Ruff Rabbit?”

Tetsuya jumped from the voice behind himself. Whipping his head around, he saw a rather tall young male, wearing clothes any stereotypical teenage boy would wear. All whilst he was both shocked and somewhat horrified, Miu simply gave the man a warm smile, followed by a wink.

“You bet your ass it is!” She confirmed, seemingly not concerned about being recognized in public.

“May I get a picture with you three?”

“Of course! I dunno about Kiibs though.”

“I…. I’m ok with it.”

Given confirmation, the juvenile crouched down and struck a pose, all whilst Miu gave him peace signs. Unsure of what to do, he simply gave the camera a thumbs up and a smile that hopefully didn’t look incredibly nervous.

After giving the two a ‘thanks’, the man was on his way, leaving behind a slightly mortified and confused Tetsuya. How Miu managed to remain calm was a mystery to him, one that he would never understand.

“How are you so casual about it?” He asked.

The woman shrugged. “I’m used to people recognizing me for my work. It makes me feel hella important so I’m not complainin’.”

Just then, her phone vibrated and the screen lit up: a text from someone. Within an instant, she snatched it, skimming over it silently. The boy watched on, awkwardly chowing down on his food as he watched her. That’s when her smile faltered and her eyes widened. A long silence filled the air before she spoke in a grim voice.

“Kiibs, I’m afraid that I need to cut this date short. I… I need to do something right now, and I can’t drive you home. I… I’m sorry-“

“That’s ok. Perhaps I can help you?” He blindly offered.

“… Sure. Just help me get these into the car.” She said flatly.

The pair then proceeded to abandon their food and speedwalk towards the car, purchases in hand as they practically tossed them into the vehicle. Afterwards, Miu bolted down the highway towards the other side of town.

At first he expected it to be somewhere like a relative’s home or something like that. However, they instead arrived at the hospital, much to his worry and surprise.

Oh boy.

Soon enough, Tetsuya found himself in the waiting room, dozing off as Miu was holed up in one of the patients’ rooms. According to the information she gave him when they arrived, someone close to her had gotten worse in the span of an hour, and that they weren’t sure that they were going to make it.

And as soon as the boy had reassured her that he’d wait for her no matter how long she took, she dashed off towards the second floor.

And so, here he was, using the hood’s attached gloves as a scarf against the bone chilling hospital air as he dozed off between consciousness. The hospital’s waiting room as mainly empty, due to it being nightfall, but it was also due to the extra amount of staff currently present. Thankfully, the hospital also occasionally offered snacks to those stuck in the waiting room, so he guessed that he couldn’t complain too much about waiting.

After around two hours, Miu came back, cheeks flushed and eyes red, with her mascara dripping and her plush hood in her hands. Without any words, she lead Tetsuya back to the car, all whilst keeping her head down.

However, the moment she sat herself in the driver’s seat, she began sobbing into the steering wheel.

“M-Miu…?” He stuttered out.

She kept sobbing. All he could do was gently rub her back and reassure her. After a while, her sobs gradually dwindled to just small sniffles and gasps.

“Kiibs…”

“Yes?”

“Do you know why I began doing this?”

He shook his head.

Iruma sniffled before continuing. “Four years ago, my best friend had become gravely ill, and was admitted to the hospital. However, she couldn’t pay off her debt, which at the time totaled at around a million yen.”

“At the time, my job wasn’t enough to help them pay it off. And, after around 6 months, I had quit to begin working… working in the industry. And after some time, here I am. Most of my earnings used to go to her but…” The girl finished, staring into the vast parking lot ahead as tears budded at the corners of her eyes.

Miu bit her lip. “But… With college and living expenses, it’s been getting harder to pay off her bills. And now that her condition’s been getting worse…”

Tetsuya’s hand shot forward and began to pat her shoulder. Back during middle school, he learned that this was one of the most effective ways to calm Shuichi down when he was crying. He just hoped that this also worked for Miu.

The girl sniffled and glanced over at him before leaning onto his shoulder and releasing the floodgates. Without much thought, he wrapped his arm around her and used his free hand to gently stroke her strawberry blonde locks, all whilst whispering words of comfort to her.

After some time, she sat back up, wiping off her dripping mascara with the back of her hand before giving the boy a warm and genuine smile. “Thanks… I needed that. Sorry for dumpin’ everything onto you at once Kiibs.”

He shook his head. “No it’s alright. It’s what friends do, right?”

“And.. What if I help you raise the money for her treatment?”

Miu’s jaw practically dropped when she heard this. “D-Don’t be ridiculous. It’s way too much, and you have your own expenses too.”

“My dad covers college expenses, and I don’t spend much anyways. And besides, it’d help speed up the treatment process!” He added, giving her a grin.

The woman simply stared at him with a blank face, unsure if he was being genuine with his offer or just being nice out of pity. In the end, she decided to accept his offer and laugh, rewarding him with a playful noogie.

“God Kiibs, you’re such a dork. But y’know… That’s what I like about you. Thank you… for everything so far.” She sighed, giggling as she pet his soft white hair.

After exchanging small complements here and there, Miu felt her stomach rumble, due to not finishing their food back at the shopping center.

“Hey, you wanna grab a bite to eat before we go to bed?”

“I’d love to.”

And thus, after a short drive to their local fast food restaurant and a small informal dinner, the two returned to their respective homes, of which Tetsuya went to sleep with the biggest grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im probs gonna put this fic onto a bit of a hiatus until i can fixate an actual ending for it


End file.
